


i can't be alone for too long

by musicalkin



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, dont expect it to be good im just sad, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkin/pseuds/musicalkin
Summary: Quirrell has some insecurities after being released from Azkaban, hiding out in the muggle world with Voldemort.(this isn't meant to be good, i didnt go back and edit it, it's just something i made and went "what the hell" and posted it anyways)(update: i went back and edited it actually and actually put in paragraph breaks so it's not totally unbearable to read. enjoy i guess?)
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Riddle, Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	i can't be alone for too long

Quirrell sniffled, huddled in a tight ball. He loved and hated the loneliness that came with the short times without his husband. He had met him in a dark forest, and it was surprising how much light the dark wizard brought into his life. He loved the loneliness, because he wouldn’t be afraid of hurting the one who mattered the most to him, but he hated it, because Voldemort _wasn’t there_.

He was counting down the hours, the minutes, ‘til he got home. He had so many fears that his partner quelled, and even more that were inspired by him. He loved him so much, and he was scared of losing him, even if it was irrational. Sort of.

He heard the key in the lock and rubbed his eyes, hoping he could pass off his crying as a sleepy face. Voldemort entered and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it up. Come hell or high water, he would not leave clothes on the floor. Voldemort held his arms out in a request for a hug, and Quirrell stood up and obliged.

“Hey, V-Voldy,” He greeted softly. He smiled as best he could, but the expression didn't reach his eyes.

“Hey, babe. I missed you today." He gave Quirrell a small kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair, but pulled back as a look of worry crossed his face. "Is there something wrong? You’re stuttering.” Voldemort grasped his shoulders and moved Quirrell directly in front of him. Damn it, he was always able to be read like an open book by his soulmate. His eyes watered again.

“Um, y...yes, but it’s c-complicated. Really, t-the same thing as e-every breakdown I have - and don’t you dare start blaming yours-s-self again,” He stated firmly.

Voldemort nodded slowly, pulling Quirrell close to his chest. “I’m sorry anyways, babe. You don’t deserve to feel this way.”

“Hey, but, ho-ow are you?” Quirrell asked brightly, pushing his feelings aside to care for Voldemort.

“I’m okay, but something is still wrong with you, and I want to help.” Quirrell sniffled and swallowed thickly, giving into accepting support.

"Alright,” He whispered, taking Voldemort’s hand and moving over to the couch. They sat down, Quirrell’s head immediately falling into Voldemort’s lap. He always calmed down when his hair was played with, especially when it was him.

“So, something is wrong. Tell me what,” Voldemort commanded softly. Quirrell closed his eyes.

“I..." He scrunched up his face and rubbed at it. "I'm af-fraid you'll hate me for this, or s-scare you off."

Voldemort frowned. "Nuh-uh," He silenced Quirrell with a finger to his lips. "Nothing you say can scare me off," He promised. "I'm the former Dark Lord of the wizarding world, remember."

Quirrell nodded slowly, feeling a little helpless. "A-alright... I feel selfish for w-wanting you with me. All the time. I’m afraid this selfishness will f-f-fester into something horrible and hurt you, push you a-away, and it scares me.” He sighed shakily. “I know it’s irrational, but I believe it more and more every day. I’m _terrified_ , Voldemort.” His voice was breaking. “I’m so scared a-a-and tired.”

The hand in his hair slowed down to a calmer pace in an effort to soothe him. “I know you’re scared, but I’m not leaving until you want me to.”

Quirrell stiffened. “B...But I don’t _want_ you to l-leave!” He protested, a hint of panic in his tone. He heard a soft chuckle.

“Exactly, babe. I love you. I’m not going to disappear again. I swear to anything holy that’s out there, I am never abandoning you again.”

He relaxed again. “A-Alright,” Quirrell relented after a moment. With his feelings relieved - for now - he yawned, turning over and looking into Voldemort’s eyes. He found nothing but softness and love in the garnet depths. “I-I love you.” His husband brought him up and put his face close to his.

“I love you too, Squirrel.” He kissed Quirrell, a smile on his lips, and Quirrell smiled in turn. Voldemort reclined, guiding Quirrell over to lay on his chest. Quirrell couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> im just projecting myself onto quirrell and writing down what i need to hear but have this anyways


End file.
